Written In Blood
by AcidMemento
Summary: This story is a remake of the manga. I'm adding my characters in it to make it make a little bit more scence. Please rate and comment!


It was dark and the only thing he could hear were the screams of the damned being tormented for their sins. The last thing he remembers was his death and from what he could tell he was in Hell. The room lit up as he noticed that he was in a throne room and sitting on the throne made of rotting corpses was a beautiful woman. The woman smiled, fangs bearing over her lips, before standing to her feet with grace. She walked down the small steps to where he was standing, "Vlad…" She said trailing off as she ran her hand against his cheek; her touch was like fire causing him to flinch. "You do know where you are don't you? You remember your death, your pain, your hatred?" She asked softly. He just stood there staring at the woman before him, "I remember… Who are you?" He asked confused. She let out a laugh before giving him an evil grin, "I am Enma the Ruler of Hell and your Master." Enma said before looking him in the eyes with her bright red orbs, "You can either stay in Hell for all eternity or you may go back to Earth; The choice is yours…" She said with a pause. "But when I send you back you will not be human anymore you will be a monster. I shall give you some of my powers and you will obey me." Enma said as she brushed her red and black smoldering hair out of her face.

The sound of footsteps broke Vlad out of his thoughts as Enma approached him before sitting on his right knee with her legs stretched out across his lap and chair. She smiled up at him, "I see you're up early it? Isn't even night yet." She said before moving her mouth up and biting him playfully on the neck. Vlad smiled before kissing her on the lips deeply causing her to shift and straddle his lap, he moved his hands down to place it on her bare ass running his thumbs against the armor on her hips. "I couldn't sleep. I feel like something is going to happen today." He said to her between kisses. Vlad pulled away from her lips before moving down to her neck where he began to kiss and lick forcefully causing her to hold her head to the side and moan. Vlad smiled against her neck before sinking his fangs into the soft skin, tasting her hot blood in his mouth, she moaned louder gasping. Vlad slid his fangs out slowly causing her to purr in pleasure as he licked at the fang marks on her slender neck. He smiled before kissing her on the lips and running his tongue into her mouth as they battled for dominance, reaching down with his left hand he undid the armor that was covering her pussy. He ran the tip of his finger around the lips before slowly pushing a finger into her tight hot body making her moan louder in the kiss as he started to rub his finger against her sweet spot. He felt her hands move down between them and start to unbuckle his pants, lifting his hips up she pulled them all the way down before he felt something small and long wrap around his shaft, looking down he saw that it was Enma's tail. She wrapped her tail around it and started to move it up and down making him moan with her as he pushed harder on her sweet spot before long Enma arched her back and came in his hand, he smiled pulling his fingers out he stopped her movement on his cock. Enma looked up at him in the eyes, panting, "I want you…" She said trailing off. Vlad smiled lifting her up by the hips as she reached down and positioned his cock against the lips of her pussy; he grinned and slammed her down on his cock causing her to scream in pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist as he began to pound into her, making her moan into his neck as she held onto him. "Vlad… Harder… Fuck me harder…" She screamed and panted into the nap of his neck. Vlad smiled and moved her up and down on his cock harder making her tighten around him just before he released his cum inside of her. Enma panted and hugged on to him tightly as she came with him, she nuzzled his neck lovingly as they sat there and recovered from their wild love making.

Enma looked over at the door just before it slung open causing both she and Vlad to jump, a man ran into the room panting trying to catch his breath, "Sir! Hellsing is…" He paused as he was stabbed in the chest with a stake, turning to dust. Enma jumped off of Vlad's lap and was dressed within seconds as was Vlad. Van Hellsing and a blonde haired woman walked through the door of the old castle. "You will pay for your crimes Count. You and your Succubus." Hellsing said as he reloaded his gun pointing it at Vlad. Enma stood in front of Vlad, "I'm getting about damn tired of you, let me handle him this time since you get to have all the fun." Enma said with a smirk. Rushing forward with great speed she punched at Hellsing but was blocked by a force causing her to stumble back, "What is this?" She asked in frustration. Hellsing smiled as the blonde haired girl walked closer with her hands out towards Enma, "While you have the succubus I have an angel on my side. God sent her to me so I could bring you down Count." Hellsing said to them before looking over at the blonde, "Artemis, seal her now she is the source of most of his powers." He said as Artemis stepped forward pointing a finger at Enma she began to draw an seal with her finger as Enma growled and rushed forward to attack only to be stopped dead in her tracks. Vlad stood to his feet summoning his powers as he became a black mass of eyes. Enma tried to move but was unable, "What is this? No one has ever been able to control my body." Artemis smiled sweetly. "No one except for me, Sis." Enma looked shocked as she realized it was her twin sister Artemis. "I'm going to seal you to this planet. You will become almost human. Then I will take care of Dracula." She said watching as Hellsing and Dracula fought. Artemis was shocked to see that Dracula was about to gain the upper hand, grabbing a stake Hellsing had dropped she began to chant, "By The powers of God I bless this weapon that it may seal this monster's powers and make him bound to the slayer's will." She said as it began to glow.

"Hellsing catch." She said throwing him the stake. Hellsing caught it with ease before turning around and stabbing it into Dracula's heart. Enma screamed his name and tried to move towards the scene that played in front of her but was stopped by the seal that her sister had place upon her. "I seal you Enma… I seal you into this body where you will never be able to do harm to anyone but the wicked…" Artemis said as the room filled with a bright light and Enma disappeared. Artemis clinched her head in pain as she felt hatred fill her mind and it began to change her form. Dracula couldn't help but watch as Enma was destroyed right before him and watch as Hellsing began to seal his powers away. "You will never have her, Count…" Said Hellsing as this was the last thing Dracula heard before he blacked out.

Van Hellsing rushed to Artemis's side as she screamed in pain, "Artemis? Artemis? Can you hear me?" He said placing his hands on her shoulders and shaking her softly. Artemis looked up at him with dimming blue orbs, "I sealed her away but… I can't gain full control of my body anymore… I'm sorry." She said as tears streamed down her pink cheeks. Hellsing wiped the tears from her face with a small smile, "Don't worry I will take care of your body; you will always be a part of Hellsing." He said as her eyes began to change to a glowing yellow. "I won't really remember anything. I will be a whole different person but, this amulet you must place upon me so you may control me like you can now control Dracula. The only difference between this amulet and sealing him is that I will be just like a normal human only my body will not age." She informed him as her hair started to lose its color turning white then streaks of black began to form in it. Artemis handed Hellsing the amulet, "Help me put it on…" She said quietly as she lifted her hair up and he placed it around her neck. Artemis' hair turned jet black and her eyes back to a light blue, she blinked and looked at him strangely, "Who the hell are you?" She asked before trying to push him away only to be held tightly by Hellsing. The new woman in his arms began to panic, "Who are you? Wait…I can't even remember my name… Are you my father?" She asked as she went still in his arms. Hellsing beamed at her, "Your name is Yasha and no I am not your father. I am your Master. You are part of the Hellsing family and you will be part of it for the rest of eternity…" He said brushing her black locks out of her eyes.

A Hundreds Years Later…

Integral ran into her father's room as tears streamed down her face, "Yasha, he is dying! Please do something…" She said before trailing off while holding onto her father's hand as he gasped for breath. Yasha sat on the other side of the bed, patting the sweat off of Arthur's forehead. He looked over at his daughter with a small smile, "Integral, there is nothing that they can do. " He paused and looked over at Yasha who sat quietly. "Please take care of her like you took care of me all those years ago." He confided to her. Yasha smiled at him, "Don't worry Arthur… I will look after Hellsing and Integral." She said as she patted his forehead with a wet cloth. Arthur grinned at the two girls, "I love you both…." He said before taking his last breath and passing away. Integral screamed for her father and fell on the bed beside him and started to cry harder. Yasha pulled the blanket over his face before walking over to comfort Integral, rubbing her back softly as she cried. "Shhhh…. It's okay Integral… Your father is with God now." She whispered to the grieving girl trying not to cry herself. Even after all the deaths of the Hellsing family it still upset her, she had grown to love them even if they were her masters. Integral looked up at Yasha, the woman she had grown to know as her mother, she wrapped her arms around Yasha's stomach and cried into her. "I just can't believe he is gone…" She said before she was interrupted by the door swinging open as a taller man that looked a lot like Arthur walked into the small bedroom. Yasha stood to her feet and pushed Integral behind her, she didn't trust him even if he was her master's brother, "Richard, please be more respectful…. Your brother just passed away…" Yasha said softly trying to be nice to the man she had raised herself. Richard looked over at Yasha, "Shut up you stupid bitch." He raged. "Now where is his will?" . Yasha growled softly, "It's in his office where everything else is." She said through gritted teeth.

Richard walked out of the room and down the hall to his brother's office. "The first thing I'm going to do is get rid of that bitch I don't care how long she has been in the family. I'm getting tired of seeing her around here." He said to himself. Laying on the desk was a letter that said Arthur's last will and testament. Richard sneered as he picked it up and started to read it but, no sooner had he picked it up he slammed it back down on the desk, "What? He left everything to Integral and made Yasha the holder till she is old enough to run Hellsing!" He yelled to himself before falling back into the chair. How could his stupid brother have done this to him? Hellsing should be his not that ignorant little brat's. A grin played at his lips, "I can kill both of them…" He said to himself. Reaching over he picked up the phone and called a certain immoral man that he knew owed him a favor.

Yasha stood up against the door listening in on the conversation that Richard was making with a hitman. I have to protect Integral she thought to herself before rushing back down the hall to Integral's room. Opening the door and closing it softly, she turned to see Integral sitting at her dresser brushing her hair as she still cried. Yasha walked over to the other girl placing her hand on her shoulders, "Integral, we have to go now. You remember that room I told you about?" Integral nodded her head. "You need to go down there now." "But father said to never go down there unless it is an emergency." "Yes but it is. Now go I will meet you down there in a little bit. Wait outside of the door for me." She said before standing on the bed and unlocking the air ducts and telling Integral to use them to make it down there. Yasha locked it back and jumped off the bed, running over to the phone she picked it up and dialed, before placing it to her ear, "Walter, it's me! When are you coming home? No we have a problem. Richard is here and he is trying to kill me and Integral. I don't know if I can hold him off so I have sent Integral to the sub levels to where Alucard is… I know… That's the only thing I know to do… Then where is it…" Yasha paused as the phone went dead, "Shit!" She yelled before putting the phone down and turning around to leave the room only to be met with Richard at the door. He smiled at her before pointing his gun at her and shooting a bullet into her right arm. Yasha screamed and fell to her knees grabbing her shoulder in pain, "You won't get away with this…" She said in a whisper as two more men enter the room grabbing her by both arms and pulling her to her feet. Richard smiled at the black haired beauty, "You are going to take me to where you have hid her. We know it's in the sub levels but where?" He asked placing his fingers underneath her chin to cause her to make eye contact with him, Yasha growled and spat in his face. Richard whipped the spit off his face before punching her in the stomach causing her to double over in pain. "Bring her with us. They can die together." He stated cruelly.

Integral crawled through the ducts to the sub level of the house, dropping down she found herself starring at a door with an alchemy sign drawn in blood on it. She couldn't help but stair at it until she heard the sound of a gun loading, making her turn around to see her uncle and four men holding Yasha. The two guys that held Yasha let her go and pushed her over to Integral; Yasha grabbed Integral and pulled her close against her chest, protecting her, "This is a fitting place for you two to die." Richard said with a laugh before pointing the barrel at the two girls, Yasha reached back and opened the door causing them to fall into the room and down the stairs. Integral rolled and hit the wall holding her head in pain, Yasha landed across Alucard's legs her blood spraying over the ground from the wound on her shoulder. Yasha quickly crawled over to Integral, hugging her to her chest as the men walked down the stairs to the two girls. "I'm getting tired of your games now die." He said before pausing when they heard something moving from the coroner of the room, everyone looked over to see the corpse of Alucard licking its lips and moving to stand to its feet. "What the hell is that?" The men yelled. Yasha held onto Integral to try and shield her eyes for what she knew was about to happen.

Alucard awoke from his slumber thanks to the blood that spattered across his face; the blood was sweet just like his Enma's. Opening his eyes he looked to see two girls cowarding as five men approached them, all with their guns drawn. He grinned and licked the blood off his face before standing to his feet causing everyone to turn their attention to him. He smiled as he ripped the straight jacket off and rushed the men. He tore through them like cloth and began to feed on all of them. Yasha grabbed Integral's head and placed it against her chest trying to shield her from the horror that played out in front of them. Alucard finished them all off in a matter of minutes, turning his attention to the two girls. Alucard walked over to them before bowing on one knee in front of them, "Master Hellsing."

Yasha smiled at Alucard sweetly, "It's about time that we awoke you." She said to him as they walked down the halls of the dungeon. Alucard looked down at the dark haired girl before grabbing her by the arm and pushing her against the wall causing her to gasp in fright as she was pinned to the wall. He grinned down at her before ripping her shirt off and bending down he started to lick the wound on her shoulder, licking up the blood. After it was cleaned he moved his head up to her neck and licked it softly before pulling back and looking down at her. Yasha smiled up at the taller man, "I have miss you…" She said before leaning up and giving him a small kiss on the lips. "I can't believe they put that damn amulet back on you again. Now that I'm awake maybe we can get the little Hellsing to take it off of you." He said before bending down and kissing her on the lips deeply.


End file.
